utaufandomcom-20200223-history
BSUP01 KEINE Tashi
Supplemental Information Hair color: '''Black '''Eye color: '''Brown~Black '''Headphone: NONE Appearance : '''Tashi wears a modernized Tibetan suit from the Amdo Region (Chinese: 安多 Ānduō), colored in blue. He also wears some turquoise jeweleries. '''Favorite food: Meat momo (Tibetan raviolies) Voice Configuration Please refer to Tashi’s homepage and the links at the bottom of this page. Usage Clause As all VOCALOID voicebank, this UTAU voicebank has, as well, some rule you have to respect when using it. 1. The author gives full permission to use BSUP01 KEINE Tashi's image, voice and personality in any kind of works as desired by the one depicting it, as long as it follows UTAU rules of usage. 2. A religious use of one of BSUP01 KEINE Tashi's voicebanks is authorized for Buddhism or Bön, knowing the original Tibetan voicebank was intended to sing religious songs at first. 3. Using BSUP01 KEINE Tashi’s voicebanks for popular religious songs (such as Christmas songs) is also allowed, but any other kind of religious usage is prohibited. If you have any question or incertitude about it, feel free to contact BSUP01 KEINE Tashi’s creator at luccar25@gmail.com 4. WARNING: using BSUP01 KEINE Tashi's voicebank for a long life prayer toward the Karmapa is strictly prohibited until the controversy of the 17th Karmapa has officially been solved. This is also applicable to the closest masters implied in this controversy, such as Shamar Rinpoche or Tai Situ Rinpoche. You have to respect very strict neutrality concerning this controversy, or any kind of controversy that hasn’t been mentioned here. 5. Redistributing the voicebank from another source than the original source is strictly prohibited. 6. This has been written and certified true and correct by the author of BSUP01 KEINE Tashi. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. 7. It is possible to get a special authorization from Drak-pa for only one physical or moral person to go against one or several of these rules, except for the third rule which is and will be irrevocable. This authorization is valid if and only if it is hand-written, signed and has Drak-pa’s seal. List of demo songs BSUP01 KEINE Tashi JPN VCV and TIB CV-VC: 【BSUP01 KEINE Tashi JPN + TIB】 Meltdown - Nitamago Mix Japanese-Tibetan version 【UTAU Cover】 (JPN VCV and TIB CV-VC) 【BSUP01 KEINE Tashi】 -ERROR 【UTAU Cover】 (JPN VCV) 【BSUP01 KEINE Tashi TIB bêta】 Refuge Prayer 【UTAU Acapella】 (TIB CV-VC) 【BSUP01 KEINE Tashi TIB】 Emaho! 【UTAU Acapella】 (TIB CV-VC) BSUP01 KEINE Tashi Extends: 【BSUP01 KEINE Tashi】 Iriya Iriya 【UTAU Cover】 (JPN Extend Power) 【BSUP01KEINE Tashi x Megumine Megu】 solitude 【UTAU Cover】 (JPN Extend Power) 【BSUP01 KEINE Tashi】 Episode.0 【UTAU Cover】 (JPN Extend Power & Youth) (on NND, removed from YT) 【BSUP01 KEINE Tashi】 TsunTsun Gokko 【UTAU Cover】 (JPN Extend Youth) 【BSUP01 KEINE Tashi】SCREW【UTAU Cover】(JPN Extend Youth) 【BSUP01 KEINE Tashi】Kyang Lu【Original song】 (TIB Extend Native) 【KEINE Tashi & BSUP02 Djetsün】Closer to the world【UTAU Original】 (TIB Extend Native) 【BSUP01 KEINE Tashi】WAVE (English version)【UTAU Cover】+MP3 (ENG Extend Native) BSUP01 KEINE Tashi English: 【BSUP01 KEINE Tashi】Bodies【UTAU Cover】 Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:UTAU oversea Category:Voicebanks from Europe Category:Voicebanks from France Category:Multilingual UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids with Triphonic Syllables Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses